O Mother, Where Art Thou
O Mother, Where Art Thou is the seventh episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty seventh episode of the series. The episode aired on August 31, 2018 on Syfy and Space. With D'av and Jaq on the run, Dutch and John hunt the answer to Khlyen's memory clue. Summary With D'av and Jaq on a one-way ticket off Lucy, and Pip and Zeph headed to the armada, Dutch and Johnny are left to their own devices to hunt down this assassin who happens to be the clue to Dutch's memory. Johnny gets to work on setting course for the pulsar to track her down. 250 years ago, on Arkyn, Yalena Kin Rit barged in on Khlyen. She berated and chastized him for ignoring her family lineage and keeping her away from their daughter Aneela. Meanwhile, Pree hunts down Gared, who's about to get whooped by a couple other Hullen prisoners. But Pree takes off his earrings and avenges his hubbie. But that's just the beginning: Pree finds out that the Hullen have been mentally torturing Gared, and others. Gared's lost nearly all his short-term memory. Out in the J Star Cluster, Dutch and Johnny may have found the pulsar they were looking for, but it comes with a catch: it starts to lure Lucy into the black hole that created it. Thankfully, it's only a fake black hole that was set up to camouflage the pulsar. Johnny and Dutch land more or less intact. Now the fun begins. Back in the past, Khlyen has taken Yalena to the same place, passing through the pulsar. But suspiciously, his body shows no signs of wear and tear, whereas hers does. So Yalena shoots Khlyen. Back in the present, Dutch is walking the very same path that Khlyen and Yalena once took. Only now, the place is inhabited by people with spears who don't take kindly to Dutch's presence, or that a ship has landed on their planet. But when Dutch says the magic words, "I am Khlyen's daughter", the welcome committee lower their spears, and take her to their stronghold. After all, these people are White Blade, and they're trained to follow custom. And back on Lucy, one of the White Blade assassins from the strange planet they landed on has got Johnny at the fatal end of a spear. He's gotten a bit upset when he hears that the Killjoys have killed his assassin buddy (or rather, that he committed suicide). In the nick of time, Lucy electrocutes the floor just as Johnny's feet are off it, incapacitating the assassin. Deep within the sanctum sanctorum Dutch is led to, she finds Yalena, who thinks she's Aneela, her daughter. Boy, is she upset to find that Dutch is not. Once inside the control center, Pree and Gared, with the help of Turin back on the armada, hack into the Hullen comms, and provide eyes throughout the whole system. When Gared gets a look at the missing kids form Old Town through the surveillance cameras, he swears that they must come back to save them. Johnny finds the device the White Blade use to mimic the black hole. He can reverse program it so that it opens a small window through which he and Dutch can escape... but any longer, and it will crush them under the weight of immense gravity. Back on the armada, Turin is planning to infiltrate the Hullen laboratory and bring back Pree and Gared. But Turin's Hullen henchman Weej knows this is a really bad idea, and stops him the only way he knows how: by bashing Turin over the head. Yalena takes Dutch into the caves where once existed a green plasma pool. Now, it's all solidified, thanks to Khlyen's interventions. But Dutch assures Yalena that though the plasma pool is stagnant, the Lady is still very much a threat. So, apparently is Yalena. She sticks something in Dutch's neck that knocks her out. Weej drops in on Pree and Gared, and springs them from the ship. Looks like he's got a heart after all! A Hullen heart, but a heart nonetheless. Dutch wakes up, and bursts out of the sarcophagus Yalena put her in. She finds Yalena back at the green plasma pool ready to use a chemical bomb to put an end to it forever. But Dutch convinces her to wait, at least until they can save Aneela from the green. If she can't, however, then it's curtains for both the Lady and Aneela. Dutch and Johnny make it out just in time, before the fake black hole really collapses and traps them. Dutch has the capsule in her hand — but hopefully she won't have to use it just yet. Back on the armada, the Killjoys have got eyes on what's going on back on the Hullen craft. Looks like the Lady is directing her agents outside the green to harvest plasma from her Hullen soldiers — enough to construct herself an exit. Dutch and Johnny receive a response to the message they shot D'av earlier. But it's not from D'avin. It's from an unidentified blackroot ship, most likely being helmed by Hullen. They're after Jaq. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis (credit only) Guest Stars * Thom Allison as Pree * Gavin Fox as Gared * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry Additional Cast * Ishan Morris as Weej * Michael Giel as Old Towner * Karen Glave as Yalena Kin Rit * Ana Shepherd as Hung Hullen (uncredited) * Matthew Gonzales as Red 17 Door Guard * Izaak Smith as Quarterstave Guard 1 * Nicolas Grimes as Quarterstave Guard 2 * Grayson Stephen as Docking Guard Crew Director * Michael Marshall Writers * Andrew De Angelis (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes